


Howler

by MagicRobot



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: On Klyntar, the newest batch of spawn were always stronger than their parents; quicker, faster, more agile, with the added benefit of youthful vigor. It was a necessary piece of Klyntar biology, purely for the continuing growth of the Hive. Popular superstition, perpetuated among the oldest among them, cautioned to be mindful of them, lest they deem your obvious shortcomings a threat. Yet, each season, the spawnlings were welcomed into the throng of the Hive with little fanfare. Venom, like most Klyntar their age, did not pay much mind to the unfounded fears of their elders.





	Howler

**Author's Note:**

> Another inspired by a prompt on my tumblr. Sort of a mix of the movie, the comics, and my own thing.

On Klyntar, the newest batch of spawn were always stronger than their parents; quicker, faster, more agile, with the added benefit of youthful vigor. It was a necessary piece of Klyntar biology, purely for the continuing growth of the Hive. Popular superstition, perpetuated among the oldest among them, cautioned to be mindful of them, lest they deem your obvious shortcomings a threat. Yet, each season, the spawnlings were welcomed into the throng of the Hive with little fanfare. Venom, like most Klyntar their age, did not pay much mind to the unfounded fears of their elders. 

When Scream is born, in the flash bang colors that would eventually cool to her English name once she learns it, Venom thinks they might hold some clout. She’s loud, louder than any Klyntar is ever meant to be without destroying themselves in the process, dipping into the decibels that tear at Venom at a molecule level. The spawnling is unbothered by her own volume. Instinct takes over soon after. Venom thinks to snap at her; to destroy the obvious threat before it could do to the same to them. 

They nearly do, maw pulsing with the urge to move. They’re reminded quick enough that Eddie is there, too, who is always quick to pick up on Venom’s moods. He flinches at the noise, pushing through his discomfort to wrap his hands around Scream, forming a gentle cup around the wriggling mass. His fingers stroke lightly until she relaxes, breathing quiet little hushing noises, coaxing silence from her. 

Scream is reduced to an innocuous substance in Eddie’s palms, nearly pouring through his hands in a viscous manner. She is tiny enough that she can fit in one hand. Eddie pools her into his left, leaning her up against his chest. His right travels down Venom’s form in a placating gesture. The re-established peace clears Venom’s head, their earlier irritation forgotten. 

They gaze in wonder at their newest batch, snuggling up to their host in a way that stirred something sentimental in Venom. They had always been a soft symbiote, a reason why they had been so heavily ostracized from the Hive. The few times they had been allowed to spawn had left them with a sort of melancholy in the aftermath. Klyntar held no need for familiar bonds when the Hive existed, yet each time they caught glimpses of their batch among the throng, they felt the compulsion to reach out, make some sort of connection. Bonding within a species that relies so heavily on such ties only amplifies these feelings. 

Eddie’s smile is wide, the very definition of a proud father. Venom can’t help but share in his joy, cuddling up against his thigh. He holds Scream for a moment longer, letting her curl curious tendrils around his fingers. It’s long before she grows restless again. He places Scream back into the folds of Venom’s amorphous form, slowly and carefully.

Venom coils themself around the spawnling, compelled by some long forgotten, primordial instinct to protect her from the hostile elements, enveloping her in the feeling of a stable, loving bond. Scream manages to burrow herself further into Venom, as if to re-merge into the safety of her parent. Venom makes a rumbling noise that might pass for a purr. Scream makes an answering, shrill noise that Venom just manages to keep from reacting to.

They can feel Scream’s contentment, the way it bled through into Eddie, creating warm feedback through the three of them. Eddie’s grin is impossibly wider still, splitting his face into a cascade of crinkles. If Venom could muster a more humanoid form in this moment, they would probably do much of the same. There’s the shared thought that this is their baby, special and unique.

“Quite the entrance there, huh?” Eddie wriggles his hand in between Venom’s mass, his fingers catching on Scream’s back. She makes a growling, chirping noise, a quiet enough sound that it does not disturb her parent. 

“Yes,” Venom manages, in a drawn out hiss. The emergence was exhaustive and the beginning of drowsiness is catching up to them. English is difficult at the best of times, the call of sleep only makes it worse. They push through their discomfort, if only because Eddie’s mind is not molded for Klyntar language, even with the help of their bond. Unconsciously, they pulse over the bombastic, scattered images that hallmark the tongue as they think through their words. “Would have been feared already on Klyntar.” 

Eddie’s surprise is palpable. Venom doesn’t blame him. They make a point to not mention their homeworld. Little fondness is left between the Hive and them, especially after the botched invasion. It leaves a nostalgic twist in the back of their mind; Klyntar had been all they’d known for most of their life, yet never felt like home in the same way Eddie did. 

Beneath it all, Eddie manages to pick up on the pride and near malicious glee that Venom indulges in. He laughs softly. “Makes you almost wish you were back home.” 

Venom hisses softly in duress. Eddie placates then once more with soft strokes from his palm. They know the words are said in jest, but the suggestion still leaves a sharp sting. They collect themselves easily enough. 

“Fun to watch, at least,” says Venom. 

“Definitely.” Eddie snorts.

Scream wriggles herself from beneath Venom’s folds, reaching out for more of Eddie’s hand. He happily obliges. “Have you decided on a name yet?”

“She has insisted on Scream.” 

Eddie doesn’t question it. There are things about the Klyntar that he could never hope to understand. That their young were not entirely helpless from their emergence was something that he would have to in time. “Fitting,” he says, affection, touched with awe, coloring his words.

He is entirely infatuated, even as Scream tries to mouth at his skin. Her teeth are not yet wicked enough to do much damage. They are still needle-like and sharp and Eddie gently scolds her when she pricks him on accident. The wound is healed instantaneously.

“We do not bite our host, little one,” rumbles Venom, curling tighter around Scream until she nearly disappears back into their form. She shrieks in displeasure, loud enough for Venom to lose control of themself, allowing her to wiggle her way out once again. She is learning quickly how to weaponize her gift, her clear delight at besting her parent evident through the bond. 

“You are lucky you are my spawn,” they grumble, shaking what makes up their head in discomfort. Gentle love mellow’s Venom’s implied threat, leaving the words virtually meaningless. 

“Need to work on your volume there, girl.” Eddie is wincing, rubbing his temples. 

“Teach you how to use it for good,” Venom says, matter-of-factly. Scream reaches her little tendrils out to Venom’s face, wrapping them gently around their head. They take it as a good enough apology.

“Something like that,” says Eddie. “At least to use it more responsibly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out @siorca if you’re interested in leaving a request


End file.
